


Caress the Spine

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Book Jokes, Crossdressing, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, He got book puns instead, Ignis is a Sexy Nerd™, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto only wanted the D, That poor library, This was longer than I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: ...watch the pages fall apart.





	Caress the Spine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIskraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/gifts), [Echo (Lyrecho)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/gifts), [LuciValk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciValk/gifts).



> Writ this for a few different people so shout out to my wives Isk and Jose for their amazing book puns and my other wife Luci for listening to me ramble about these idiots. This is only my second smut how did get it so long...?

Prompto really was too good for him sometimes, Ignis thought. 

It wasn't like he didn’t know that Prompto liked to wear feminine attire. Oh no he was  _ painfully  _ aware of that much, at least. More than once he had undressed his lover to find him wearing bras or lingerie underneath his clothing. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Prompto always knew what would suit his body best, and Ignis was a personal fan of the green lingerie set that Prompto wore for his birthday once. He remembered seeing Prompto dressed in crop-tops, tights and mini shorts as he walked about their house.

It was a shame that Prompto didn’t wear such lovely garments in public. He felt self-conscious and knew that people may not agree with such things. Noctis and Gladio certainly didn’t mind. In their own words, ‘Whatever makes you comfortable and happy with your body’. Ignis couldn't agree more. To hell with social norms. 

He had seen Prompto in a fair share of feminine garments in the past -including skirts!- but nothing had prepared him for the sight of Prompto in the Citadel’s library wearing a sleeveless corset dress, that cascaded over him in the finest of green silks. The front of the dress’ floofy skirt was opened to show off Prompto’s legs and the black thigh highs he was wearing. Ignis felt his mouth go very dry as he took in the rest of his appearance. Ankle high boots with skulls on the side that acted as buckles, and a small braid that looped around his right eye and was clipped just behind his ear. 

He saw the dark green eyeshadow -accentuating the beautiful shape of Prompto’s eyes- and the dark blue nail varnish on his hands. The different shades of green were obviously meant to show that he had thought of Ignis when choosing his outfit, and he noticed that Prompto was biting his lip to stop his smile, eyes casted downwards to allure Ignis even further.

“I’m supposed to be attending the gala.” His voice croaked and sounded strained even to his own ears. Prompto covered his mouth to hide his laugh, but his eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

Ignis followed him with his eyes as Prompto’s heels clicked on the wooden floor. His lover walked over to one of the soft, cushioned chairs and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning his head on one hand with a smile. 

“I thought you could use a-” he waved his hand as if considering what word to use- “ _ distraction _ ,” his voice lowered slightly as he said the word, and his eyes became half lidded. Ignis had to physically restrain himself from just….ravishing him then and there on that chair. Prompto laughed at the pained noise that came from his throat. “Hmmm,” he hummed in thought and regarded Ignis in silence. “I’ve never seen you look this formal before…” his voice trailed off and Ignis let a smile blossom on his face.

It was true, of course. He wore suits and the like on a regular basis, but never to this degree in front of Prompto until now. He had replaced his usual jacket for a tailcoat, and was wearing a waistcoat for the first time in ages and his gloves were black instead of white. His trousers worked to show off the length of his legs and his low heeled shoes made a satisfying click every time he walked. If anyone saw him without the waistcoat, he was sure that his shirt would show his muscled torso rather well. It was no wonder, then, that Prompto was finding it hard to look at him. He wasn't very good at eye contact anyway, and with nowhere else to look without salivating, he was left to glance at the various books in an attempt to hide his excitement from Ignis.

Ignis’ mouth twitched into a sly smile and he walked swiftly over to Prompto, who had suddenly lost his earlier boldness and was now sinking into his seat, a blush on his cheeks causing his freckles to stand out wonderfully, and his eyes darted anywhere but at Ignis.

Ignis stopped in front of the chair and leant down so his hands gripped both armrests. Prompto swallowed and Ignis’ smile became a grin, his eyes darkening behind his glasses. 

“Is something wrong, love?” He purred. Prompto shivered and shifted so his legs pressed together instead of being crossed. His hands gripped the fabric of his skirt and he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a quiet whine. Ignis chuckled and moved so his mouth was directly over Prompto’s sensitive ear. He breathed lightly on it, and enjoyed watching the other flush and squirm a little. 

“If you don’t stop teasing me I’m going to hide in a cupboard under the stairs,” he muttered.

Ignis snorted and had to turn his head away to stifle his laughter. “Are your loins not quivering in pleasure?” There was laughter in his voice and Prompto scowled.

“If you ever quote one of Gladio’s trashy novels at me again I swear to the Astrals-” his threat was broken off into a squeak as one of Ignis’ hands slipped under his skirt to feel his thigh. “I-Iggy w...what…?” His blush darkened as he felt Iggy’s hand squeeze his thigh and a pleased hum came from the Advisor.

“I wonder if you’re wearing anything underneath here?” He mused. Prompto spluttered.

“Of course I’m wearing something underneath!” He hissed. “I’m not going to be that daring in the Citadel!”

Ignis gave him an amused grin. “And if we were back home?” His hand travelled just a little bit further up and he wished he had removed his glove beforehand so he could feel the skin underneath his fingers.

“T-that's...not the point.” Prompto turned his head away and his blush travelled to his ears. Absently, Ignis found himself making shapes in Prompto’s freckles as his lover’s hands moved his skirt up a little to make it easier for Ignis to feel the thigh underneath. He moved his hand underneath Prompto’s thigh and cupped it easily. He hummed at seeing his gloved fingers sink into pale, freckled flesh so easily. He lifted the leg a little higher and Prompto gasped at the feeling. 

He moved his face to nuzzle his lover’s thigh and delighted in the quiet moan that tumbled from Prompto’s mouth. Anyone in the Citadel could walk in on them at any moment, and honestly  _ if the idea of being caught wasn't just the most exciting thought _ . What would the staff and nobles think, if they saw Prim and Proper Ignis Scientia doing such things with Prompto? He could just imagine the scandalized looks; the horrified gasps. He chuckled and flicked his tongue out to press an open mouthed kiss on the inside of Prompto’s thigh. 

Prompto jerked up with a shaky gasp, and painted nails suddenly moved to dig into his shoulders. Ignis grinned and looked up between his lashes to see the flush on Prompto’s face. Half-lidded eyes stared back at him, and an excited smile lay beautifully on display, clearly showing that he wasn't the only one thinking about the repercussions of getting caught. Ignis moved his mouth to press more open kisses on Prompto’s thigh, eyes taking in the faded marks from their past excursion the other day. 

Prompto spread his legs a little and Ignis knelt down to fit between them. He sank his teeth into the flesh before him and sucked at the skin, being sure to leave a prominent mark there. Prompto shuddered and moaned above him, the noises quiet. The idea that Prompto was a quiet lover during sex wouldn't dare cross the minds of most people, and indeed, when Ignis had first discovered this he had been surprised. But now it just made sense. Besides, the few times he managed to make his lover scream from pleasure were all the more satisfying with the knowledge that he was usually so quiet.

His eyes caught sight of what was underneath Prompto’s skirt and a smile that was all teeth spread across his face, darkened eyes looking up to meet Prompto’s own.

“I don't hear you complaining,” he muttered.

“Indeed.” He lathered the mark he just made with his tongue to soothe the pain. “I must admit I wasn't expecting you to be bold enough to wear something like this,” his voice was low and husky and Prompto whined. Ignis moved forward to press his mouth against the bulge in the green panties Prompto had so boldly decided to wear. 

“Nngh….kuh….haaa….” The quiet sounds of Prompto panting and the feel of his nails digging into his shoulders, caused Ignis to open his mouth and press his tongue there. The reaction was immediate. A noise between a gasp and a moan escaped Prompto, as his head leant back against the cushioned chair and his hips would have jerked upwards if not for Ignis moving his hands to keep them pinned down.

He licked slowly up the fine fabric, and pressed his opened mouth against the bulge, feeling a wetness spreading there. With a hum he moved his hands down Prompto’s legs appreciating the feel of the lean muscle there, and continued to swirl his tongue against the bulge, as if hoping to taste the precum through the fabric.

A tremble ran through Prompto’s body and one hand moved to tug at Ignis’ hair. He closed his mouth over Prompto’s clothed erection with a hum and then sucked a little longer -just to pull out more  of those delicious moans- before pulling back and licking his lips, eyes flickering up to stare at his lover. Prompto tilted his head so that one of his eyes could glare down at Ignis, and Ignis responded by standing up and wrapping Prompto’s legs around his waist.

“Hold tight,” he murmured at Prompto’s curious look. He did as instructed and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck, effectively clinging to him. Without any warning Ignis suddenly hoisted him up, earning a squeak from Prompto, and carried him over to the sofa. He placed a knee onto the cushions and gently lowered his lover down, moving so he was leaning over Prompto, one leg bent between his thighs and the other pressed on the floor so he could keep himself balanced. 

“My boots.” It was a half-hearted complaint and Ignis merely shrugged in reply. He was hardly concerned about that right now, and besides, it wasn't like they were dirty, unlike  _ some _ of the footwear he’d seen that evening. 

“They’re clean so it doesn't matter,” he said mildly. 

Prompto huffed, “of course you’d notice that.” His voice was fond and a warm feeling settled in Ignis’ stomach at the sound. He already knew that he was capable of getting off on Prompto’s voice alone -they’d tested it before- but now was hardly the time to get wrapped up in it. He wanted this night to focus on Prompto, rather than himself. Prompto, it seemed, was more focused on Ignis as he deliberately opened his mouth and made a silent tune that he knew would drive his boyfriend  _ mad _ . 

Ignis frowned and tutted, trying to hide the way his pants started feeling a little too tight for his own good, and instead he placed his hands on either side of Prompto’s face, and before his lover could sing anything more, he dove down and stole the breath out of his lungs with a searing kiss. Prompto made a noise of surprise and Ignis took that initiative to push his tongue past Prompto’s teeth and wrap around the pink muscle within. With nothing more than a few expert twists and twirls, he felt Prompto melt into the cushions and his moan vibrated straight through Ignis’ mouth and right down to his crotch. He was so tempted to just shove Prompto up against one of the bookshelves, lift his skirt and fuck him so hard he painted the political section white. It would be a nice ‘fuck you’ to all the Noble’s who looked down on Prompto and considered him as anything less than the treasure he really was.

Prompto bit down lightly on Ignis’ bottom lip during his momentary distraction, and pulled it forward with his teeth to gain his attention again. He allowed himself to be pulled back into the kiss and even gave Prompto the satisfaction of stripping his tailcoat off of him, leaving his waistcoat and shirt on only because Prompto liked the way they defined Ignis’ torso. Ignis parted Prompto’s lips with his tongue again and dove it down to lap at the wet cavern within, before tracing the length of Prompto’s own tongue right back into his throat. Prompto arched with a moan, eyes fluttering and hands falling limply to grip at Ignis’ biceps. He swirled his tongue in slow motions before suddenly shoving it as far as he could, listening as Prompto choked on it, almost gagging at the sudden intrusive feeling, and began pumping it in and out. 

Prompto’s moans were breathy and his hands scrambled for purchase as he tried to keep himself grounded. It was no use, of course, as Ignis fucked his mouth with his tongue, a casual reminder of the treatment he’d given to Prompto’s ass a week prior -he even went so far as to hum the same way he had back then, when his mouth was pressed firmly against his hole. It wasn’t something he liked to do, personally, but Prompto loved it so he put aside his own grievances and gave it a try. It didn’t happen often, mostly because Prompto didn’t want to force Ignis to do something he didn’t like, but sometimes Ignis felt generous and did it anyway. Tonight wasn't one of those times. He wanted Prompto to come in his underwear and stain the fine emerald fabric. 

He pulled back then, and watched as Prompto panted and gasped for breath, his face flushed and a string of saliva connected Ignis’ tongue to his lips. Prompto swiped it away with a tablecloth and Ignis felt his affection rise, if that was even possible. Prompto panted something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck your golden tongue’ but Ignis pointedly chose to ignore the comment.

He looked down at Prompto the same way a man might look at a painting of the Astrals; in utter awe and wonder. Prompto blushed and ducked his head shyly at the look and it prompted the softest smile in existence to grace Ignis’ lips. “You really  _ would _ be the greatest of Sherlock’s mysteries…” his quiet thought was met with a snort of laughter and a whispered ‘nerd’ before soft lips gently pressed against his nose.

“Your lips are chapped by the way.” Prompto grinned at Ignis, the soft mood from before evaporating faster than water under Ifrit’s flame. 

“Forgive me for biting my lips in frustration instead of punching someone in the face,” he replied dryly.

“I could do it!” His voice was far too bright for his violent suggestion, but that was, perhaps, one of the first things Ignis found himself attracted to. 

“Somehow I doubt that would be very wise, my little Agatha Christie.”

Prompto blinked owlishly at him. “Agatha….Christie…?” After a moment of silence, and Ignis’ own proud grin, Prompto groaned and slumped back onto the sofa. “God you are such a-”

“It’s true. You always leave me guessing until the end.” Ignis laughed at Prompto’s scowl, and if anyone had heard him they would have thought the pressure of being Noct’s advisor had finally turned him mad.

“I hate you,” he muttered as Ignis’ laughter died down. “I really, really hate- _ NNGK _ !” His voice cut off into a noise of surprise and his mouth dropped into a quiet whine as Ignis very suddenly rolled his hips forward and pushed their clothed erections against each other, creating a maddening friction that Prompto could hardly resist. Ignis’ skilfull hands gripped Prompto’s thighs and squeezed them before they moved slowly down his legs, dragging his thigh high’s to his ankles, and smoothing back up again before one hand dipped under him and splayed against the dip of his back. 

Prompto shimmied a little to make it easier for Ignis to unzip his corset and trace his spine with those deft fingers. Ignis pulled the zip down by a few inches before stopping and Prompto gave a frustrated noise. Ignis slowly pulled it down another inch or so and chuckled at the impatient roll of Prompto’s hips against his own. He zipped it back up again and then removed his hand entirely, smugly looking down at Prompto who gave a growl in response.

“You can be such a  _ jerk  _ sometimes,” he ground out.

“And you can be a brat but you don’t hear me complaining.” Prompto grit his teeth at that and forced an annoyed smile onto his lips.

“What do you want me to beg you? ‘Please sir, may I have some more?’ Is that want you want?” His voice was snappy and Ignis absolutely loved it when Prompto’s patience got this thin. He didn’t let Prompto say another word as one of his hands suddenly dove between his legs and slipped into Prompto’s panties, gripping his erection and giving a single pump. “Fuck,” Prompto gasped and his arms flew around Ignis’ neck, in a vain attempt to keep himself together.

Ignis hummed and started giving a few more languid strokes, his black glove quickly gathering up Prompto’s pre-cum as he pressed his thumb to the head of Prompto’s cock before stroking it down the sides again.  Prompto’s legs began to tremble and he hooked them around Ignis’ waist, pulling the Advisor down so he could curl over him as he trembled.

Ignis chuckled and turned his head to kiss Prompto’s bare arm. “I knew you had a glove kink but I thought you only liked the leather?”

Prompto let out a curse, trying to articulate words for Ignis even though his boyfriend knew how difficult that would be right now, and held back a whimper as Ignis’ skilled fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and applied just the right amount of pressure to tease. “I p-prefer the leather but…. _ nngh _ ….cotton is weird-” he gasped and let out a moan- “b-but it’s still a n-nice….f….feeling…” A rare loud moan left his mouth and Ignis stilled his movements in surprise. Perhaps he should try other types of gloves in the future….

Prompto’s hot breath fanned over his face and the legs around his waist tightened. Gathering himself, Ignis resumed his strokes, noting that they were faster than before and decided he really didn’t care to tease any longer. That moan had done things to him and before he could re-think his tactics, he moved so his head was level Prompto’s crotch and wasted no time in freeing the erection there as he swiftly moved the panties down just far enough to get the cock free for his mouth to take. His own dick was beginning to hurt, but the less mess made on this sofa the better, so he decided to simply let himself cum in his pants if the need arose. 

Prompto’s breath stuttered when he felt Ignis’ breath fan over his cock, and then he stopped breathing altogether, mouth open in a silent cry, when Ignis took him all the way into his mouth in one go. Gods the things Iggy could do with his tongue…..

Ignis always insisted that Prompto was better than he at giving oral, but right now, in this moment, Prompto couldn’t see it and would have argued the point had his mind not exploded into thoughts of Ignis and his  _ cursed mouth _ .

Ignis swirled his tongue around the base of Prompto’s cock, hollowed his cheeks, then  _ sucked _ and Prompto could’ve cum there and then if his damned teasing  _ asshole  _ of a boyfriend hadn't popped off to stop him. Oh, he could  _ feel  _ the cruel grin that stretched over Ignis’ lips and he whimpered when Ignis blew onto the slit of his dick.

“Please...Ignis  _ please _ ...I  _ need... _ Please just-please, please,  _ please _ ,” he didn’t want to bed this early on but he was so damn desperate and Ignis was being such a  _ tease _ tonight and he almost sobbed in relief when his boyfriend wordlessly complied and effortlessly deep-throated him, as if it was the sole reason he’d been put onto goddamned Eos -and  _ fuck _ he could feel his belly curling with a familiar heat and he just wanted to  _ cum _ , but if Ignis didn’t stop his slow ass movements he’d never-

Ignis sped his movement suddenly and grazed his teeth over Prompto’s cock and his mouth was filled with his lover’s release, a sharp cry echoing above him as he drank down every last drop, Prompto shuddering against him. He groaned and squeezed his eyes as his own release hit him, only mildly put off by the sticky feeling in his pants before he popped off Prompto’s cock and pulled his panties back up. Prompto slumped back onto the sofa, feeling boneless, spent and sated. Ignis lowered himself onto Prompto with a sigh, wrapping his arms around his lover in a loose hug, Prompto’s fingers carding through his hair before he leant up to place a chaste kiss on Prompto’s lips. 

Prompto pulled a face at him and muttered, “How can you swallow it like that? It’s disgusting.”

Ignis lowered his face back onto Prompto’s chest and mumbled, “An acquired taste I suppose.”

Prompto snorted. “Maybe a bit  _ too  _ acquired for the High Class Nobles at the Gala.”

Ignis didn’t even  _ try _ to conceal his grin. “Oh no,” he mused, “their  _ far  _ too ‘proper’ for something like that.”

Prompto heaved a sigh. “I can just imagine their faces if they ever found out you sucked dick like that.”

“I think they’d more scandalized that a ‘commoner’ like you could bring me to my knees,” he murmured.

“Shut up,” Prompto grumbled, embarrassed. A lazy smile appeared on Ignis, who was completely content to just stay here for the rest of the night. “...Did you….come in your pants Iggy?” Ignis flushed. “Oh my god, you  _ did _ !” Prompto laughed and Ignis had half a mind to smother him with a pillow. 

“Who even helped you put that dress on?” He asked instead.

“Changing the subject?” Ignis glared and Prompto shrugged. “Noct did.”

“Oh?” Ignis perked up suddenly and Prompto chuckled.

“You’re not jealous because me and Noct were friends with benefits once, are you Iggy?” The remark was nothing more than a tease and Ignis huffed.

“Hardly. If I was then surely you’d be jealous of Gladio.”

“Wait...Gladio?” Prompto looked down at him with a frown. “Since when did you two….?” 

“Did you really….not know? That we dated?” He lifted himself up to look at his lover properly and Prompto tilted his head.

A silent ‘ooooohhhhhh’ made Ignis smile in exasperated fondness. “That explains a lot actually.”

“You can be so dense sometimes. Like a teenager,” he teased.

Prompto grinned. “I think the person who came in his pants is more a teenager than me.”

“Oh shut it.” Unfortunately that was the exact reason they couldn't stay here. Already he pants were feeling uncomfortable, so he sighed and stretched out, snatching his tailcoat from the floor before helping Prompto stand and putting it around his shoulders. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to see you like this,” he said when he saw the glitter in Prompto’s eyes. 

“How likely do you think we’d be able to sneak out without running into any Crownsguard?” 

Ignis’ lips twitched in reply. “Not very.”

Prompto’s grin widened. “You’re on.”


End file.
